


I Miss You

by saurgristiel



Series: Pieces [1]
Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Two bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saurgristiel/pseuds/saurgristiel
Summary: You gets a late night phone call.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Something that happened early in the 'Pieces' timeline.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal on February 17, 2016.

You snorted awake. He thought he’d heard something. He looked around in the darkness of his apartment and listened. Not hearing anything life or death, he squinted at his clock. 2:53 it read. He plopped his face back into his pillow, hoping to smother himself so he’d finally get some sleep. He’d been working late for the last few weeks, playing a gig or two, and then rolling into bed around 2am. He’d hoped tonight he could finally catch up.

Apparently not. He’d been looking at the clock every hour.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. There was only one person who would call this late at night…

“You…” the familiar baritone drawled. He cringed. “You… pick up… please…”

His mind fought every fiber of his being as his hand reached for the phone.

“Gackt.” He mumbled into the phone. “It’s 3-fucking-AM.” He heard Gackt purr with happiness, making the walls he’d put up start crumbling. God he missed him.

“I’m glad you picked up.” Gackt smiled as he lay down on his bed.

“Why are you calling…?” You rubbed the bridge of his nose. It could be sunrise before Gackt was done talking.

“I miss you…”

“Are you drunk?”

“No.” He answered too quickly and defensively. “Just wanted to talk…”

You sighed. “Gaku…”

“How have things been?”

“Busy. Work 12 hours, do a 4 hour gig, then try to sleep. Doesn’t work though… What about you? Living the dream yet?” That came out more terse than it should have and he chided himself for it. _It’s not_ all _his fault…_

“Working on it. ‘m in a band now.”

“Really?” It was less than a year since he’d left. “Who?”

“Malice Mizer. The needed a vocalist.”

“Whoa…” You couldn’t hide his surprise.

“Yeah, it’s...” _hard…_ Gackt sighed. “They drink a lot…”

“You’re no lightweight yourself.”

“But this is… a lot…”

“Gaku-”

“I miss you…” Gackt curled up on his side.

“Gackt…” You’s heart started aching.

“You should come over.”

“I can’t as easily as when you were still here in Kyoto. We need to talk about this when you’re sobe-”

“I’m not drunk.”

“Later, then.”

“I wish you were here…” He mumbled into the phone and the pillow under him.

“It’ll be okay, Gaku. This is just a step. Out of anyone, _you_ would be able to live your dream.”

“Mmmmm…” Gackt’s hum sounded content.

“Sleep well, Gaku.” You heard a soft thump and just Gackt’s breathing on the other end.

You closed his eyes but didn’t put the phone back yet. “I do still love you…”

You opened his eyes when he heard movement on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Who is this?”

“Who’s this?”

“Gackt’s friend, You.”

“Oh, You-san. I’m Kami, Malice’s drummer.”

You swallowed hard. _Why were they in the same room?_ “Uh, yeah… so…”

“Sorry he bothered you so late. He just got home.”

 _Home? They live together?_ He suddenly got defensive. “Do you live together?”

“He got evicted for non-payment just after we got interested in him for vocalist.”

“You’re not sleeping together, are you?” Wouldn’t be the first time Gackt slept with someone for an advantage.

“No, no, nothing like that.” Kami reached out and brushed hair away from Gackt’s face.

“Good… And don’t…”

“He’s talked about you a lot… He said things didn’t end well between you two.”

“No, they kinda didn’t…” It had been nearly a year since Gackt broke You’s heart and then left for Tokyo. Ren was still mad.

“Can you do something for me?” You asked hesitantly.

“Uh, sure.”

“Take care of him. He needs a keeper sometimes…”

“Well, he’s still on his trial period, so he might not stay-”

“Just… please.” Gackt hadn’t let You know anything about the last year and he wanted to have someone that could keep him in the loop and Gackt out of the hospital and/or prison.

“Alright,” Kami reluctantly agreed. If Gackt wasn’t picked as their vocalist, things would be quite weird between them.

“Thank you.”

“Why don’t you get back to sleep, You-san?”

“Yeah… Real work is a bitch…” It was 4:30 by now. He was tempted to call in sick just so he could sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> But he had the best hour and a half of sleep he’s had in weeks.


End file.
